Monkey D. Garp
|-|Old= |-|Prime Garp= Summary Monkey D. Garp is a Marine vice admiral. He is the father of Monkey D. Dragon, the grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Koby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least High 7-A Name: Monkey D. Garp, moniker "The Fist", also called "Hero of the Marines" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human, Marine, Vice-Admiral, Instructor Age: 76 (Pre-Timeskip), 78 (Post-Timeskip) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Haki User (Proficient Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki user), Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Country level (Frequently fought with Gol D. Roger and cornered him on several occasions. Many decades ago he along with Roger defeated Rocks D. Xebec, who was the captain of Linlin, Kaido, Whitebeard, Shiki, and other bigshot pirates. He is stated to have destroyed mountains by himself, using them as punching bags. He is hailed as the hero of marines and thus making him one of the strongest characters in the series) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Despite his old age he was implied to be capable of killing Akainu in a fit of rage over the death of Ace) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Roger) | Relativistic+ (Was able to land a surprise attack on a speeding Marco mid-air from a front position) Lifting Strength: Class T (Stronger than his current self) | Class T (Lifted and tossed a humongous iron ball with one hand, and is regarded as one of the most physically powerful characters in the verse) Striking Strength: Country Class (Frequently traded blows with Gol D. Roger) | At least Large Mountain+ Class (Punched Marco, giving him a considerable bruise on his head) Durability: Country level (Given that his attacks are all physical, and his body should be capable of withstanding them. He also could take attacks from the likes of a younger Whitebeard and similarly powerful characters back in his younger years) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Capable of fighting Blackbeard off panel alongside Sengoku) Stamina: Extremely High (During his introduction, Morgan slashed his torso with his axe, and despite the bleeding, Garp didn't noticed the wound until his subordinates pointed it, arguing that he felt asleep and not even then he felt pain from it. Fought in the Marineford war, however, he didn't participate as an active fighter in it. Characters comparable, if not inferior to him, have been able to fight on equal terms for 10 days. Back at his prime he should have been much better in this regard) Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly experienced and adept fighter, should possess formidable ability to marshal tropes as he held the post of Vice Admiral for 27+ years and led the marines from the front lines since Gol D. Roger's time, the former Fleet Admiral Kong also repeatedly tried to promote him to the rank of Admiral, which indicates he boasts outstanding strategic intelligence and tactical skills. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Garp is one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Garp's application with this type of Haki has no defined limitations, but he should be advanced with this ability seeing as how he can easily overpower other Busoshoku Haki users with ease. ** Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): Garp uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his fists). Whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the user's body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation): '''As a Vice Captain of the Marines, Garp has some knowledge on this ability. His usage of this ability should be somewhat of a Proficient level. '''Ai yaru Kobushi (Fist performing Love): A punch Garp uses to discipline Luffy, as well as Ace during his childhood. Genkotsu Meteor (Fist Meteorite): Garp throws a cannonball. Duo to his inhuman strength he can throw them easily and their power surpasses that of cannonballs fired from actual cannons. * Genkotsu Ryuseigun (Fist Meteor Shower): Garp continuously throws cannonballs in quick succession. Keys: Prime | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Elders Category:Military Characters Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 7